


The Hooker

by markstraightiss, ourfutureisbulletproof



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 50s au, Butt Plugs, Crack, Established Relationship, M/M, the hooker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-06
Updated: 2014-07-06
Packaged: 2018-02-07 16:43:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1906356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/markstraightiss/pseuds/markstraightiss, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ourfutureisbulletproof/pseuds/ourfutureisbulletproof
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John buys a puzzle for Sherlock to solve, but Sherlock knows it could be so much more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Hooker

John comes home and he's really excited to show Sherlock what he bought. He says, “Look, honey! look what I bought!” and he pulls out...

The Hooker.

"John."

"Yes, Sherlock?"

"John, what do you think this is?"

"It's a game, Sherlock," he says, opening the box. He tosses the packaging aside and starts to move the toy around, "Look, you hold this little... thing, right? And you try to get the hoop on the hook. What do _you_ think it is?"

"A butt plug."

"A _what_?"

"A butt plug, John. You insert in in your arse."

"I know what a butt plug is, and this is not a butt plug. It's just a game!" He retrieves the box, "It says, 'one minute- a real pro; three minutes- you need lessons; more than five minutes- a rank amateur.' "

Sherlock takes the box and reads, "It will give you hours of enjoyment- or frustration."

"The man at the shop said that you would love it."

"You told him?"

"Told him what? I just said that you like puzzles, and he said you'd be eager to try it out."

"Well, let's try it out, John"

"Try it as in...?"

"Do keep up, John. Remember, hours of enjoyment."


End file.
